1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to, for example, a transistor, a semiconductor device, and a manufacturing method thereof. The present invention relates to, for example, a display device, a light-emitting device, a lighting device, a power storage device, a memory device, a processor, and an electronic device. The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a display device, a liquid crystal display device, a light-emitting device, a memory device, and an electronic device. The present invention relates to a driving method of a semiconductor device, a display device, a liquid crystal display device, a light-emitting device, a memory device, and an electronic device.
Note that one embodiment of the present invention is not limited to the above technical field. The technical field of one embodiment of the invention disclosed in this specification and the like relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. In addition, one embodiment of the present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter.
In this specification and the like, a semiconductor device generally means a device that can function by utilizing semiconductor characteristics. A transistor and a semiconductor circuit are embodiments of semiconductor devices. In some cases, a storage device, a display device, or an electronic device includes a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technique in which a transistor is formed using a semiconductor has attracted attention. The transistor is used in a wide range of electronic devices such as an integrated circuit (IC) or an image display device. As materials of the semiconductor that can be used in the transistor, silicon-based semiconductor materials have been widely known, but oxide semiconductors have been attracting attention as alternative materials.
For example, a transistor including an amorphous oxide semiconductor layer containing indium (In), gallium (Ga), and zinc (Zn) is disclosed in Patent Document 1.
Techniques for improving carrier mobility by stacking oxide semiconductor layers are disclosed in Patent Documents 2 and 3.
It is known that a transistor including an oxide semiconductor layer has an extremely small leakage current when the transistor is off. For example, a low-power-consumption CPU utilizing the small leakage current characteristic of a transistor including an oxide semiconductor layer is disclosed (see Patent Document 4).